Especial de San Valentín: Amores del ayer
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Desde hace tres meses Hiashi, Fugaku y Minato se le declararon a Hana, Mikoto y Kushina respectivamente, este es su primer Día de San Valentín como pareja. UA


**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Hana pertenece a Bella Scullw.**

**Desarrollado en un universo alternativo. **

**Especial de San Valentín: Amores del ayer**

**Capitulo único**

San Valentín, un día para festejar las amistades y el amor, para declarase o para que las parejas se pongan más acarameladas que de costumbre.

Esa tarde Kushina Uzumaki se paseaba por la calle emocionada con una caja y una bolsa de plástico, en las bolsas había varios chocolates. En la caja se encontraba un chocolate muy elaborado, que ella había hecho con sus propias manos, si bien en el proceso dejo una cocina medio destruida, desordenada y le costó toda la noche cocinarlo, ella sabía que bien valió la pena.

De repente visualiza a sus dos amigas, Mikoto y Hana, ambas tiene también bolsas con chocolates y una caja, aunque a diferencia de ellas se veía que el chocolate había sido comprado, y se alcanzaba a apreciar que esos chocolates no habían sido nada baratos.

- ¡Mikoto! ¡Hana!- grita Kushina con efusividad a sus amigas.

- Kushina- dicen a la vez ambas amigas.

- Vaya, ¿no te parece un chocolate un tanto simple para regalarle a Minato?- pregunta Mikoto con curiosidad.

- De que hablas, _Dattebane_. Me costó mucho esfuerzo cocinarlo.- dijo Kushna indignada.

- Eres la única persona que conozco que cocinaría un Honmei choco en vez de comprarlo.- dijo Hana.

- ¡A sí! ¡Pues ya verán, este chocolate es más rico que cualquiera que hayan comprado!- grito Kushina.

- Está bien Kushina, si no nos dejas sorda te lo vamos a agradecer- dijo Mikoto mientras el trio de amigas seguía su camino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tres amigos se encontraban esperando con impaciencia a sus novias mientras platicaban entre sí.

- Te digo que Hana es la mejor novia del mundo- dijo arrogantemente Hiashi- es atenta, trabajadora, dulce, paciente, fuerte, inteligente- cuando fue interrumpido por Fugaku.

- Sí, pero también es muy tímida, sobre todo cuando se trata de hablar en público- dijo Fugaku.

- ¿No creen que ya se tardaron?- dijo Minato hablando por primera vez desde que los tres amigos se saludaron.

- Tranquilízate, no deben de tardar- dijo Fugaku.

No pasaron más de tres minutos cuando a lo lejos divisaron una pelirroja, una pelinegra y una peliazul.

Las chicas sonrieron y fueron a abrazar a sus respectivos novios, porque desde que se declararon los chicos hace tres meses para los 6 adolescentes de entre 15 y 16 años todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas.

La primera en comenzar a repartir chocolates fue Mikoto, los Tomo choco que les dio a Minato y a Hiashi fueron chocolates ni muy baratos pero tampoco caros, Mikoto repartió estos chocolates con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Luego fue el turno de Fugaku, la sonrisa de Mikoto se ensancho en cuanto contemplo el rostro de su novio, que también tenía una sonrisa grabada en el rostro, y eso en Fugaku era extremadamente raro.

Ambos se acercaron y se rozaron las narices, frotándolas en un gesto tierno, ante los suspiros de Hana, el bufido de Kushina y la incredulidad de Hiashi y Minato.

Hiashi, con una cara seria y amargada digna de un anciano antisocial, contemplo a su novia Hana, la cual tenía un gesto de adorable ternura y las manos extendidas hacia él con un paquete en estas. Segundos después de contemplar tan adorable imagen Hiashi relajo los músculos de su cara y le dio a su novia una pequeña sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Hana.

Hiashi observo a sus amigos y descubrió que su novia ya había repartido varias cajas de chocolate al resto y solo faltaba él, por un momento se preguntó que tanto se había distraído, pero disipo esa pregunta en cuanto vio el chocolate tan caro que había comprado su novia, cuando llegara el Día Blanco él la recompensaría y la haría sentir una reina.

Kushina, con una cara de incomodidad y molestia se dispuso a repartir sus regalos a sus amigos, a sus amigas les compro chocolates decentes, pero a Hiashi y a Fugaku les compro una barra de chocolate barata, ellos fruncieron sus frentes y voltearon a mirar a Kushina con molestia.

- ¿Qué significa esto Kushina?- preguntaron casi al unísono ambos.

- Y digan que les fue bien, _Dattebane_- dijo Kushina sin mirarlos.

- El aprecio es mutuo- dijo Fugaku entre dientes mientras Kushina no acababa de comprender que le vieron Hana y Mikoto a ese par de amargados.

Mientras tanto a Minato, Hana y Mikoto intentaban contener risas nerviosas mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por sus nucas.

Finalmente Kushina se dirigió hacia un sonriente Minato, de repente Kushina noto que le sudaban y temblaban las manos y que se encontraba roja y nerviosa. Le extendió una caja bellamente adornada mientras decía rápidamente:

- Feliz día del amor y la amistad, _Dattebane_

- L-Lo hize co-on mis propias manos- agrego nerviosa.

Minato contemplo con infinita ternura el chocolate que tenía entre las manos.

Las tres parejas se abrazaron y se fueron juntos hasta que tuvieron que separarse para ir a sus respectivas casas, las tres parejas tenían citas esa noche y necesitaban arreglarse en un par de horas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya había anochecido, y aunque solo había sido un par de horas, Mikoto se estaba comenzando a desesperar, si por ella fuera hubiera pasado todo el día con Fugaku, pero ambos tenían responsabilidades y solo tuvieron la tarde y la noche libres.

Justo en ese momento sus pensamientos son interrumpidos mientras entra un elegante Fugaku vestido con un smoking negro, Mikoto se encontraba con el cabello suelto y un vestido de noche negro.

- Buenas noches mi lady, ¿a dónde quiere ir usted?- pregunto Fugaku en un tono demasiado formal y sobreactuando su papel de mayordomo ante una sonriente Mikoto.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al restaurante de Jofuku?- dijo Mikoto pícaramente- ya hice reservaciones.

- Me parece perfecto- dijo Fugaku mientras caminaban agarrados de la mano en dirección a una limusina que los llevaría a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes y caros de la ciudad a una de las mejores cenas románticas de la pareja hasta la fecha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hiashi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se encontraba nervioso, no sabía cómo su novia querría que festejaran su primer Día de San Valentín. Las tres parejas hicieron un trato, ese día las chicas elegirían las actividades que les gustaría hacer con sus novios, y ellos aceptarían con gusto y pagarían todos los gastos. Sin embargo no tenía idea de que iba a hacer su querida novia Hana.

Llego arreglado con un kimono masculino negro, petición de su querida novia, al llegar a la casa de ella y tocar la puerta le abrió una Hana con un kimono Furisode bastante colorido (blanco con flores rosas y tonalidades naranjas) y llamativo, además de que su cabello azulado se encontraba recogido en un chongo al estilo japonés.

- H-Hana q-que…- intento preguntar Hiashi.

- Lo que quiero hacer esta noche es tener una cena al estilo tradicional, contrate una cocinera para preparar los platillos más complejos, e incluso yo ayude a preparar unos más sencillos, adelante, pasa- dijo Hana con voz suave y una sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

Al entrar vio la estancia decorada con adornos al más puro estilo japonés, Hiashi estaba impactado.

- Hana, esto no era necesario, si querías yo hubiera…- y no pudo continuar pues un dedo sobre sus labios fue la señal de que guardara silencio.

- Esto es lo que quiero Hiashi- dijo Hana mientras le daba una mirada llena de convicción- una cena simple en la cual podamos hablar sin presiones por nuestros estudios, nuestras responsabilidades futuras, sin amigos, ni familia, ni nuestro compromiso arreglado, sin ningún tipo de preocupación ni problemas- hizo una pausa mientras respiraba hondo- solo quiero una cena normal que por una u otra razón no hemos tenido, una simple cena de enamorados.

Hiashi comprendió exactamente lo que su novia quería, a pesar del compromiso arreglado ambos habían llegado a enamorarse, pero hasta ahora no habían tenido una cena normal de pareja.

- Entiendo- fue lo único que dijo Hiashi mientras Hana sonreía y ambos se dirigían a sus asientos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato llego a la casa de Kushina, ni siquiera alcanzo a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió y de ahí salió una pelirroja con su cabello arreglado peinado en una cola de caballo, con un hermoso vestido rojo y con tacones, Minato se encontraba mudo de la impresión y de la belleza de su novia. Apenas y podía creer lo arreglada que se encontraba, verla así de arreglada era más raro que encontrar a un político honesto.

-¡Vamos,_ Dattebane_!- grito emocionada Kushina olvidándose del pequeño e insignificante detalle de que a Minato no le había dicho a qué lugar iban o que iban a hacer en su cita.

Fueron en taxi a un puesto bien conocido por ambos, el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen, ambos tenían historia con ese restaurante. Cuando todavía era un puesto simple ambos comían ramen ahí, en ese lugar se hicieron amigos Kushina y Minato, cuando se convirtió en un restaurante ambos celebraron en ese lugar, ya que eran muy amigos del dueño y de su hija, ese fue el lugar al que fueron a esconderse después de que Minato salvo a Kushina de ser secuestrada por una pandilla de vagos, fue en ese mismo restaurante en donde Minato se le declaro a Kushina y esta correspondió sus sentimientos, también fue el lugar donde se llevó a cabo la primera cita de la pareja. Y sería este restaurante el que vería su primer día de San Valentín como pareja.

-Entremos- dijeron al unísono.

Minato y Kushina parecían bichos raros y atrajeron rápidamente la atención de la clientela, pues ellos eran la única pareja en ese lugar, al ver a los dueños del restaurante ambos levantaron sus manos y saludaron muy efusivamente a los dueños, mismos que devolvieron los saludos muy contentos.

- ¿Qué los trae a ambos a este lugar en esta fecha tan especial? Deberían estar en un restaurante romántico o algo así, ¿no lo creen?- pregunto genuinamente interesado Teuchi.

La pareja realizo contacto visual durante unos segundos antes de responderle.

- La verdad es que…- decía Minato hasta que fue interrumpido por Kushina.

- Para nosotros este es el lugar perfecto para pasar este día- dijo arrebatándole las palabras de la boca a su novio y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Ayame, consígueme la mejor mesa!- ordeno Teuchi a su hija.

Ambos se sentaron en la mejor mesa del restaurante.

- Este platillo va por la casa- dijo Ayame mientras ponía un platillo que nunca habían visto y que Minato no imagino ni en sus más locos sueños: Ramen con chocolate.

Kushina lo probó y para cuando Minato, Teuchi y Ayame se dieron cuenta el plato estaba vacío y ella seguía pidiendo más.

Para Minato ver a Kushina tan feliz y contenta fue su verdadero regalo, él estaba dispuesto a compartir el chocolate que Kushina le regalo y a una señal suya lo traerían como postre de la comida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Para las tres parejas ese fue su primer día de San Valentín como novios, pero no sería el último, y probablemente tampoco el más romántico, pero si el más memorable para los seis adolescentes.

Fin

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota del autor

Si les gustan las historias de este tipo les invito a leer mi fic conocido como AAA, publicado también en mi perfil.


End file.
